User blog:Omega16/My Entire Stick Ranger Chronicles
So, with ver18.4 now showing the last castle's boss marks the conclusion of a game that has been in the works for 8 years, 3 months, and 10 days. So, I think I'd say my memories about the game and everything that had happened up until now. I remember first playing the game when the game was created as 1.0 ALPHA. While it was an interesting idea that eventually turned out to become this monstrously-sized game, it wasn't so appealing to me at that time. It took me several updates to see why everyone liked it. As the game improved and added new enemies, classes, and attacks, it was definitely turning into something unlike anything we had ever seen at that time. Unlike everyone else on here and on the board, my mindset for teams is a solid rock. If you look at my profile, my team is always in this order: Gladiator, Magician, Boxer, Sniper. Some of you may look at it in an odd way, but here's my response: it works. Sure, it does have a few faults that can get me killed early in the game (especially due to the atrocious drop rates even before the Item Update ver14.7), and it's not a team that's meant to completely nuke enemies within seconds, but the thing is that it works. I've become so used to the team that I actually outmatch the cons the team has. As for its build, I look at it like an actual RPG's style of stats (That is, the more dominant stat generally has more SP than others, while they all still have a good amount.) and I never put all my SP into one stat because that causes a weakness in one section, which could fuck me up in the long run. I keep playing the game like this, with a few minor twists on occasion, because let's be honest; why fix what just isn't broken?! As I stated in my profile, I didn't start talking in the SRCB until December 2011, when the game was in ver10.3. Before then, it was just seeing the update, playing the new stage, and going back to my weekly business unless the game deleted its cookies, where I scrambled to get back to current stages. Cut to about late 2013. At this point, I became more of a strategist to people ignorant of the Wikia, so I attempted to try to make a full and detailed guide. Unfortunately, about a year into it, this computer got the Cryptowall 3.0 virus, which turns documents into bizarre symbols. While I did fix the problem most nearly all of my documents, the guide was a permanent loss, as it was in a USB drive when the virus attacked. The most recent stage I completed was Snowfield 2, with partially completed stages beyond it. I haven't had the motivation to try it again since. In early 2014, I did something out of the blue after my cookies were cleared. About a little ways into the game (I think Hill Country 2), I started beating the stages at lower levels than usual, and decided to try a Low Level challenge. What resulted was surprising, and I commented about my trip often. I ended up beating the Seaside and Submarine areas at Level 15, had to level up to 17, and beat Desert 1 then and there. Little did I realize I would remain that level for the rest of the challenge. After some time, I had cleared the entire Desert and Mist Grove sections at the same level, gaining only 3300 EXP and refreshing the game to clear the EXP on occasion. Then the events that became Grade-A bullshit occurred. While the Pyramid boss is easy as hell, the fact that I stormed through Cavern 4 and beat the boss there (after a couple resets) while STILL Level 17 caught a lot of attention on the board. Cavern 5 was admittedly the hardest stage in the entire challenge, as the boss attacked from a longer range and I can only take so many hits and revive so many times before Game Over occurred. After several attempts, I went and tackled the Beach series with success. Once that was clear, I attempted Cavern 5 again. After a few attempts, I found what to do, and got it to happen; I had to stay almost perfectly still and get all the zombie minions before the boss dropped onto the lowest part of the terrain. Once it hit that, it starts moving towards me and begins shooting. If it happened before I got rid of most of the normal zombies with it, I was royally fucked. The attempt that cleared it, however, I managed to take every one of them out and the boss was easier to deal with. Past Cavern 5 was a series of simple levels until Snowfield 3, which took almost a fucking hour to beat because of how the boss reacts to characters. In the end, I managed to reach Snowfield 5-6 and Mountain 1 before the cookies were cleared. I did get a screenshot of a part of my trip, which is shown on my profile's slideshow. Unfortunately, it's the only one I have of the trip. Getting past Submarine Shrine under Level 20 is ridiculous but possible, as it's happened a few times, but getting past Snowfield 3 with a team that had been at the same level since Desert 1 (without a single Priest, mind you) turned me into a legend on the SRCB. By the time Hell was out, though, I grew bored of the game, and did the same routine I did in the past; check the update, beat the stage, get the book page, return in a week. The days prior to the Hell Castle were filled with impatient people and people that didn't know anything about the board. Now people are complaining the boss is easy. Well, don't fucking rush people. Now that this update is reached, I had finally left the SRCB in peace after staying on for 80 updates, although I do plan to return later on. And so ends the memories of the game that I had been with for over 8 years. I enjoyed it. Category:Blog posts